


Azt veszem el, amit akarok (azt, amit, akarsz, hogy elvegyem)

by nayrria



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kidnapping, Consensual Non-Consent, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn is a good friend, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force Visions, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Marking, POV Multiple, Rey Needs A Hug, Rough Sex, Slavery, Slightly dark fluff, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Unreliable Narrator
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "Huxtól jött egy üzenet. Beszámolt a legújabb ügyekről: már megint nem kapták el az árulót, és a néhai Legfőbb Vezér gyilkosát sem – Ben vetett egy pillantást a kabinjukra; micsoda meglepetés, hogy megint megszökött a kis jedi."VAGYCrait után Rey és Kylo Ren újra felépítik a kapcsolatukat, és rájönnek, hogy akkor tudnak találkozni, ha Kylo Ren elrabolja Reyt, aki ezt élvezi.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Azt veszem el, amit akarok (azt, amit, akarsz, hogy elvegyem)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim kérés: SW - Kylo Ren / Rey - consensual non consent  
> Kylo Ren elrabolja Reyt elsősorban lehet szórakozásból, de lehet benne hátsó szándék (pl eltávolítani Reyt egy veszélyes küldetésből/helyről). Álljanak ellentétes oldalon, de őszinte leszek, pwp-re vágyom, de persze beszélgethetnek is közben kicsit.  
> Kinkek: kb minden (kivéve: ne legyen benne nagyon durva megalázás, csonkítás)  
> Az elrablás is legyen természetesen a consensual nonconsent része.

I.

Természetesen volt olyan naiv, hogy a következő két napra öt küldetést is bevállaljon. Rosszul aludt – Snoke kínzása eltemetett emlékeket hozott a felszínre. Hol üvöltött az újraélt fájdalomtól, hol Ben nevét sírta, akivel helyreállt a kapcsolata.

A bázist folyton költöztették. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor hajtotta le úgy a fejét, hogy ne hárman horkoljanak mellette.

Arról már lemondott, hogy lássa a napfényt.

Coruscant alsó szintjei a galaxis legundorítóbb helyei közé tartoztak. Nem volt napfény, nem volt szél a keskeny utcákban. Megült bennük a fentről ledobált szemét, régi, elfelejtett balesetek roncsai – értéktelen az összes. Olyan gyerekek, amilyen ő is volt a Jakkun, már kiguberálták az értékes alkatrészeket.

A szíve összeszorult. Elhessegette – vagyis megpróbálta – a gondolatot az éhező, rabszolgákról, engedelmesre vert gyerekekről.

Ha nem volt valami más, amire gondolhatott, Snoke kínzása, az égető, belülről mindent szétmaró fájdalom visszatért, míg nem kezdett remegni.

Ben nem volt vele, hogy átölelje.

Más érintését nem bírta.

Finn vetett rá egy aggodalmas pillantást. Mindig mindenki úgy nézett rá, mintha bármikor széttörhetne.

Hiába mosolygott, ha az éjszakai sikolyok elárulták.

A levegőt betöltötte az izzadtság, a kábulat és a szenvedés szaga. A szája megtelt a vér fémes ízével – nem a sajátjával. Elnyomta az Erőt, mert nem bírná különben a várost, de így is pókhálóként remegett a félelem.

Másoké. A sajátja is.

Coruscant.

Ez volt az első állomás.

Az ellenállás nevében rossz minőségű bactatapaszokat, vakcinákat vesznek Finnel, de Rey nem bízott bennük.

Pluttra emlékeztető gyanús alak lépett elé az útra, aztán egyszerűen a vállával félrelökte őt az útjából, ahogy elsietett mellette. Rey megtántorodott, aztán visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. Plutt már régen nem kínozta őt a rémálmaiban, de most, hogy az elméje megpróbálta elfogadni, hogy Snoke meggyötörte a testét és a lelkét, visszajöttek a régi kísértetek.

Csillogó palást lebbent az utca végében. Kivette a keskeny arcot. A kopasz fejet.

A torkában elhalt a sikoltás.

A bal kezével a botját szorította a köpeny alatt, a jobbjával az összes körmével a tenyerébe vájt. A fájdalom elterelte a figyelmét dolgokról, amelyek nem biztos, hogy a valóság részei.

Rey kitárta az Erőt. Megfogadta ugyan, hogy nem használja, kivéve, amikor feltétlen muszáj. Elővigyázatosságból. Nehogy tudják, és felkészülhessenek erőérzékeny testőrséggel.

_Erőszak. Rabszolgák. Reménytelenség._

Egy fiatal, twi’lek fiú karját vasmarok szorította. A kiszolgált droid fémes keze alól vér folyt.

Rey előrelépett. A könnyeivel együtt nyelte a fiú elkeseredettségét.

Meg kell mentenie. Ha mást nem tud.

Finn megragadta a karját, és hiába rezzent össze, Finn erős volt, nem engedte, hogy elhúzódjon.

Közönséget vontak maguk köré. Túl feltűnő lenne az Erőt használni. Nem volt sok erőhasználó a galaxisban, és Rey szinte biztos volt benne, hogy tudnak róla.

– Gyógyszerek. Azok most a legfontosabbak.

Rey megrázta a fejét.

Nem lehet fontosabb egy cél egy életnél.

Lerázta magáról Finnt, és a droid felé rohant.

A droid picit megmozgatta a fejét.

Rájöhetett volna, hogy harcra, támadásra programozták, de a Jakkun a droidok voltak a legkedvesebbek.

A következő pillanatban a droid kinyúlt a szabad kezével, falnak söpörte őt. Az ütés elsősorban a vállát és az arcát érte, a szájában vért ízlelt, de rögtön felugrott, vicsorogva, bottal rontott a droidra.

Egy értelmes lény maga elé tartotta volna a fiút. A droid elengedte, amikor elindította a támadó programját.

A fiú elszaladt.

Rey magával vitte volna, de megértette. Elfutni, amíg lehet, amíg véres nem lesz a lába a homokban. Ő is elmenekült volna hasonló helyzetben.

A lövés a feje fölött zúgott el, belecsapódott a droidba. Egy füstölgő roncsot hagyott.

_Nem a droidot kellene büntetni, hanem a gazdáit._

– Szívesen. Tudunk végre a küldetésre figyelni?

Finn visszadugta az övébe a fegyvert.

– Máskor bízd rám – morogta Rey. – A droid nem tehetett semmiről. A gazdáit kellett volna megtalálni, ha mindenképpen ölni akarsz.

Finn megragadta a tunikája szegélyét, és magához húzta.

– Akkor használj egy értelmesebb fegyvert, mint a botod!

Rey megtapogatta a vállát. Lüktetett és nedves volt a vértől. Ha visszaérnek a hajóra, meggyógyítja magát, úgyis kell gyakorolnia, és inkább önmagán kísérletezzen, ne másokon. Hívta az Erőt, hogy vezesse a kereskedőhöz. Nem akart egy pillanatnál sem több időt tölteni a város gyomrában.

_Inkább belében_ , gondolta sötéten Rey, miután alig mozdultak, de már el akartak nekik adni fegyvert, drogot, rabszolgát, szexre programozott droidot, illetve meg akarták őket is venni hasonló célokra.

Főleg őt. Pedig a szép, sötétzöld köpeny az egész testét takarta.

A találkozási pont előtt voltak, amikor két humanoid férfi lépett eléjük.

Rabszolgakereskedők.

– Ne hívd fel magadra a figyelmet! – suttogta Rey Finnek.

Finn a sötétkék, arcot takaró csuklyáját kicsit mélyebbre húzta, hogy még az orra se látszódjon belőle. Közelebb lépett Reyhez, a derekára tette a kezét.

Rey megdermedt. Nem kellett volna, mert ezen már túl volt egyszer, mert már tudta, az érintés lehet jó is. Snoke, a nemalvás meg a coruscanti nyomor próbára tették.

Ökölbe szorult a keze, de nem lépett távolabb.

Talán a tétovázása vagy megtorpanása miatt szúrták ki őket, de az egyik rabszolgakereskedő már vállon is veregette Finnt, mintha a legjobb barátja lenne.

– Most érkezett meg a legjobb fűszer a Külső Régiókból.

_Mégsem rabszolgakereskedők?_

Finn aggodalma áthullámzott rajta.

– Milyen kincset rejtegetsz a ruha alatt? Egy szép lányt? – A rabszolgakereskedő, mert az volt, Rey felé intett.

Lehúzták Reyről a csuklyát.

– Szép és fiatal. Kicsit vékony.

A köntös csak azért nem esett le a válláról, mert megfogta a kulcscsontjánál, és szorította az anyagot. Bentől kapta, nem fogják elvenni tőle, mert jó viccnek tartják őt levetkőztetni az utca közepén.

Rey ellökte a rabszolgakereskedő kezét, mielőtt még hozzányúlhatott volna. Kapott egy meglehetősen gyenge pofont. Plutt sokkal kegyetlenebből ütött.

Rey vicsorított.

– Mennyiért adod a lányt?

– Ne kérj érte sokat, mert meg kell nevelnünk.

Finn lefagyott.

Rey is.

A vizslató tekintetek túlságosan emlékeztették azokra a szemekre, amik minden alkalommal követték az útját Plutthoz, és azt mérlegelték, hogy megkeresné-e azt a pénzt a bordélyban, amit ki kellene fizetniük érte.

Nem volt alkalma használni a botját, mert hátulról megragadták – _hárman vannak_ –, az ujjai belevájtak a vállán lévő sebbe.

Összerándult. Alig kapott levegőt a fájdalomtól.

Finn rémülete összekeveredett az utca indulatával. A vággyal, a haraggal és a mohósággal. A nyomornegyed mindenhol ugyanolyan szaga betöltötték az orrát. A rabszolgakereskedők bűzlöttek a döghús szagától.

Ben távolról aggódott érte. A kötelék megremegett.

Csökkent a fájdalom. Ben összefonta az erejét az övével, Rey kiürítette az elméjét. Hagyta, hogy a közös tudásuk vezesse őt. Beleharapott a rabszolgakereskedő kezébe, húst ért, a száját betöltötte a vér íze, aztán hátralökte a fejét, lefejelte a másikat míg az az orrát fogva botladozott, Finn leütötte a harmadikat.

Belekapaszkodott Finn karjába, és magával húzta a tömegbe, majd berángatta Finnt a bárba, ahol megült a drog és az emberek nehéz szaga. Átvágott a keskeny folyosón, és benyitott a hátsó ajtón, és előrántotta a kreditcsipet, és meglengette az őr előtt.

Remegett a lába. _Ez csak egy semmiség volt. Mégsem Snoke._

– Üzletelni jöttünk – mondta.

Beengedték őket.

Ebben a hosszúkás szobában ideiglenes, fülledt levegőjű kórházat rendeztek be. Sebesült lények feküdtek az ágyakon, ácsorogtak a falak mellett, gubbasztottak a padlón.

Lőtt sebek, kínzások emlékei ivódtak bele a szobába, elnehezítették a benti áporodott levegőt.

Meg kellett kapaszkodnia a korlátban, ha nem akart legurulni a nyolcfokos lépcsőn.

_A sosem lesz vége érzés és a testem nem az enyém. Semmim sem lesz újra az enyém._

Rey lesütötte a szemét, lefojtotta az Erőt.

– Mindenki ide jön, aki nehezen tudja megmagyarázni a sérülését a hatóságoknak – magyarázta Finn. – Felkelők, drogosok, illegális kurvák, fejvadászok.

Elfordította a fejét egy padlón fekvő sebesülttől, akinek elfertőződött sebek borították a hátát. Rey háta viszketett az emléktől: korbács.

Leereszkedett a lépcsőn. Gyors léptekkel átvágott a terem túloldalán elhelyezkedő ajtó felé. Az Erő azt mondta, hogy ott lesz, amire szüksége van.

Felemelte a csuklyáját, hogy jobban takarja az arcát. Semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy valaki lássa és felismerje.

Az orvosnő magas volt, ember. Elnéző mosollyal mérte végig őket. Vizslató tekintete folyton visszatért az arcára, a sötétzöld köpeny friss vérfoltjára. A zúzódásra, amit a droid ütése okozott, pedig Rey biztos volt benne, hogy másnapra lesz igazán rossz.

– Megnézhetem? – intett a nő a zúzódás irányába, amikor már fizettek, és gyógyszerek bekerültek a hátizsákokba. – Nincsenek jó minőségű tapaszaink, de ezek is lejjebb vihetik a duzzadást.

A nő szavai igazságot tartalmaztak. Tényleg segíteni akart.

Rey levette a csuklyát, lejjebb húzta a vállán a köpenyt, a tunikát, hogy látszon az a seb is.

Finn mögötte téblábolt, de elfordult, és nem nézett feléjük.

A nő megvizsgálta az arcát.

– Meg kell kérdeznem, terhes vagy?

– Mi? – kérdezte Finn.

– Nem – felelte Rey halkan, zavarban.

– Akkor jó.

A kérdés gyanús volt, mintha a nő többet tudna…, és Rey nem akarta, hogy bárki többet tudjon Benről és róla.

– Finn, kimennél kicsit? – fordult hátra. – Várj meg a bárban, kérlek.

– Biztos?

Rey összeszűkítette a szemét.

Finn felemelte a kezét, aztán szótlanul kiment az ajtón.

– Sajnálom.

Először nem értette, aztán kicsit késve, de megérezte a szúrást.

Az orvosnő még mélyebbre szúrta a tűt.

Rey intett, a nő a falnak csapódott, de már elkésett. A méreg a szervezetébe jutott.

– Meg kellett tennem – mondta a nő szánalmas hangon. – Megparancsolta.

_Ki?_

A fal megbillent.

Rey az asztal sarkának esett. A fájdalom csak lassan, töredékesen jutott el hozzá.

_Túl gyorsan hat._

Megpróbált kinyúlni Ben után, de már nem érte el.

Nem érzett mást, csak a puha sötétséget.

II.

Valami puhán tért magához. Hason feküdt. Kényelmes ágyban, megkötözve.

Nem fájt semmije. Az ütésekre emlékezett, a tűszúrásra is, de nem szédült, az izmait sem érezte természetellenesen lazának.

Éber és éhes volt.

Rey felnyögött. Ha ezek a jó dolgok, amit elmondhat a helyzetéről, akkor nincs esélye megszökni. Nem tudott megmozdulni.

A csuklóját és az alkarját vastag és puha kötelek fonták be, a feje fölött tartották az ágyon. Térdelt, de a csípője alá párnát igazítottak, ami enyhén megemelte a fenekét. A lábát széttárták, a bokáját pedig ugyanúgy megkötözték, mint a karját.

Kicsit szorosabban. Keményebb szíjakkal.

Nem volt kényelmetlen, de kiszolgáltatott igen.

A térdét dörzsölte a lepedő, ahogy fészkelődött, a húsába belevágtak a szíjak. Így csak megsebzi magát.

Tudta, hogy mit jelent ez a védtelen testhelyzet, az égnek emelt fenék, mintha valami párzásra váró tenyészállat lenne.

A rabszolgakereskedők bérelhették fel az orvost? Vagy valaki más? Mennyiért kelhetnek el az erőérzékeny gyerekek a feketepiacon?

Rey az alkarjába temette az arcát. Egy képzeletbeli pillanatra megérezte Ben illatát.

Az egyetlen védelem a világ és közte a meleg, sötétzöld köpeny volt, ami most vékony, könnyű, eldobható takaróvá silányult.

Kiszabadul.

Mindegy, hogyan.

Felemelte a fejét – mennyire tudta, de a szoba csak krémszínű falakból és egy ágytámlából állt.

Megmozdította a karját, azonban a kötél figyelmeztetően belevágott a karjába.

Valaki ( _nem merte remélni, hogy ki_ ) azt tehet vele, amit akar.

Mennyi ideig hever itt? Mit tettek vele eddig? Mert levetkőztették, ellátták a sebeit, mert a válla és az arca csak enyhén lüktetett. Nem érzett sehol fájdalmat, ahol számított.

_Még nem csináltak vele semmit._

A torkába kisugárzott a rémület.

Levegőért kapott.

Az Erőt nem vették el tőle – körbe tapintott a szobában, de nem volt bent senki. A kötelékeire irányította, de azok meg sem mozdultak, aztán ahelyett, hogy engedelmesen leestek volna, összeszorították a csuklóját. A vérkeringést nem vágták el, de határozottan fájt.

Rey felnyüszített. Ben mellett szeretett védtelen lenni, de Ben sosem így ragadta el, mindig szólt előre, hogy számítson rá, és személyesen vitte magával.

_Mit akarnak? Mit csináltak Finnel?_

A teste megfeszült, szabadulni akart, és Rey érezte, ahogy elhatalmasodik a légzésén a rettegés.

Kinyílt az ajtó, és az Erő, ami ismerős volt, szinte az övé, a fedetlen karját simogatta. Bejárta a bőrét, úgy, mint Ben éjszakánként, amikor megnyílt közöttük a kötés.

Átsiklott a gerincén, elidőzött minden csigolyánál, láthatatlan puszit adva rá.

_Ben._

Megkönnyebbült.

– Milyen szép vagy így. Kitárva nekem –Mély és rekedt volt, ahogy Ben megszólalt.

Rey beleborzongott, mert ez a hang ígért: sötétséget, hatalmat, összefonódást.

Játékot.

A lepedő és a köntös karcolták a testét. Kiszolgáltatott és sebezhető. Ben így szerette – ő is magát.

Vajon vastag, bordázott mellényt visel? Kesztyűt? Vagy valami könnyebbet?

Vagy semmit?

Megborzongott.

Hátrafordult, de az Erő, ami eddig gyengéden járta a táncát a csípőcsontján, a tarkójára siklott, és láthatatlan bilinccsel tette mozdulatlanná.

Bárcsak láthatná – egy kicsit, hogy tényleg ő áll mögötte, nem valami rossz, és az elméje így védi meg. Mennyi ideig várt a semmire? Még vissza is ment volna, csak hogy tovább hazudjon magának.

Ben megnyitotta a köztük lévő köteléket. Ott volt vele.

_Én vagyok._

Ben biztonság volt. Mellette mert védtelen lenni.

Fantomujjak kúsztak a torkára.

– Emlékszel, igaz? – dorombolta Ben. Az orra a fülét súrolta, aztán a tarkóját, és ez elég volt hozzá, hogy rájöjjön, hiányzik belőle valami.

– Emlékszel az egyezségünkre, kicsi jedi?

Azok a bűnös ujjak a köntös alá nyúltak. Puhán – ígéretet tettek, amikor hozzáértek a térdhajlatához, majd a combja belső feléhez, oda, ahol olyan puha a bőr, és feljebb, ahol forró volt, és nedves.

_Nem viselt kesztyűt._

– Kérdeztem valamit.

Rey lehunyta a szemét. Bólintott.

Beharapta az ajkát, hogy ne nyögjön fel, mert túl jó volt, ahogy az Erő a nyaka köré szorult.

Ben megmozdította a kezét a lába között. Csak picit, de Rey így is reszketett, Ben kezéhez dörgölőzött. Nyüszített, egyszerre a vágytól és a szégyentől. Forróvá vált az arca.

Nem akart ennyire védtelen lenni. Nem is tudott volna, de mégis… Mégis az volt, Ben nem engedte, hogy ne legyen sebezhető. A keze lassan, szinte óvatosan mozgott, hogy hozzászokjon, de így is próbált hátrarúgni, amikor kicsit erőteljesebben ért hozzá.

A kötél a bokájába vájt, és nem engedte mozdulni. Fájt. Rey felszisszent.

Ben megütötte a fenekét, majd megdörzsölte a sajgó területet.

– Ha megmozdulsz, nem az lesz a legfőbb bajod, hogy a húsodba vág ez a kötél. Mozdulatlan tudsz maradni a kedvemért?

Az Erő összeszorult a torkán, mint egy nyakörv.

Felületesebben és gyorsabban lélegzett. Ben ismerte a testét, hogy mit szeret, mi az, amitől rögtön nedves lesz, és mi az, ami még éppen nem hozza el a gyönyört.

Ott tartotta puha érintésekkel, csípős ütésekkel a fenekén, nyakára tekeredő Erővel, míg csak sikongatni és fészkelődni tudott.

A térde belefeszült a matracba. A hasát és a csípőjét dörzsölte a párna. Nem volt elég puha.

Egy picivel több kellett _._

– Ben – vinnyogta, és a szégyen, hogy milyen szánalmasan nyüszít majdnem kibillentette, de mégsem, pont nem, mert Ben fölötte volt, beterítette a testét, mint egy meleg, védelmező takaró. Nagy és erős volt.

Ben megcsókolta a vállát, a gerincét, a csípőjét. Belenyomta a húsába a fogát, míg Rey előtt ki nem fehéredett a szoba, aztán hátrahúzódott, hagyott neki egy levegővételt, mert kegyelmes volt aznap éjjel.

Lehúzta róla a köpenyt, hogy csupasz, még védtelenebb legyen előtte.

Rey felsóhajtott, aztán a sóhaj elakadt a torkában, amikor Ben beleharapott a fenekébe. Fájt. Megugrott tőle, és Ben tenyere rögtön rajta volt, meglapogatta, simogatta, mint az ijedt állatot.

Ez is fájt. De ez is jól.

– Ez nyomot fog hagyni – mondta Ben, aztán az ujja becsúszott a hajlatokba, csak egy ujj fedezte fel, csak óvatosan, aztán kettő.

Rey belevájta a körmét a kézfejébe, mert mást nem tudott csinálni.

Lehajtotta a fejét.

A foga az alkarjába mart.

Ben kuncogott mögötte. Sötét és elégedett nevetés volt, Rey összerándult tőle.

– Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy szeretném-e látni a fogad nyomát a karodon, mert máshogy nem tudsz csendben maradni, vagy inkább hallani szeretném, ahogy sikítasz. Mert sikítani fogsz.

Rey megborzongott.

– Ben.

A torkán ökölként szorult össze az Erő.

– Még nem döntöttem el, hogy mit szeretnék – folytatta Ben meglepően higgadt hangon, de amikor Rey a tudatába lesett, akkor meglátta a mélyen izzó vágyát, ami csak felfalni akarta őt.

– Ben.

– Mit szeretnél, kicsi jedi? – Ben ujja lejjebb siklott. A nyílásához ért, megsimogatta az érzékeny bőrt. – Milyen nedves vagy, ha vársz rám.

Arra számított, hogy Ben belehatol, legalább egy ujjal, de inkább kettővel úgy, hogy elakadjon a lélegzete, de nem ez történt. Ben előbb az ujja közé vette a nedves kisajkakat, és finoman megcsípte.

Alig mozdulat volt, mégis felszikrázott előtte a levegő, ahogy lejjebb csúszott. Ben kezéhez dörzsölte magát, és szűkölt.

Ben karja a derekára fonódott, magához húzta, mint egy kiszolgáltatott bábot, most az is volt.

Megcsókolta a fülét, majd feljebb húzta őt, vissza helyére, ahol volt, csak éppen…

Rey torkában akadt valami gurgulázó, nem emberi hang. Ben gyakorlatilag felnyársalta az ujjával, aztán kihúzta, a karja szorosan tartotta, és Reynek nem volt más lehetősége, mint tűrni, ahogy újból belehatolt. Most már két ujjal.

Most már számított rá, ezért nem volt olyan brutális, mindent elsöprő, amitől csak a fehér zaj maradt a fülében.

– Milyen szűk vagy, és milyen forró – suttogta Ben a fülébe, és begörbítette az ujjait, csak picit, de olyan jól, hogy Rey nem hallott.

Ben susogott a fülébe, de hogy mit?

Rey összerándult. Remegett a teste, és csak Ben erős karja tartotta ott, ahol volt.

A helyén.

Ben újra és újra felnyársalta, és mindig várt, csak egy picit, hogy begörbítse az ujját, és Rey minden egyes alkalommal sikoltott, aztán a sikoly elhalt, nem kapott levegőt.

Egyszerre fájt és nem.

Nem kellett levegő, ahogy újra és újra összerándult Ben kezében, Ben magához szorította, hogy egyáltalán ne mozdulhasson meg. Átsimogatta a gyönyörön. Újra és újra megcsókolta a vállát.

– Az enyém vagy – súgta a fülébe.

– A tied vagyok – ismételte Rey.

Szédült, és legszívesebben eldőlt volna az ágyon, de nem tehette, mert Bennek más tervei voltak.

Hallotta, ahogy az öv csatja enged, és hallotta, ahogy a bőr puhán ért le a padlóra.

– Szerintem ezt még megismételhetjük párszor.

Reyt kirázta a hideg. Rongybabaként lógott Ben karjában a kötelek között. A lábában nem volt erő, hogy megtartsa magát. A fejét nem bírta felemelni, pedig már az Erő sem szorította a torkát.

Ben az ölébe húzta, és hálás volt ezért a pihenőért. Kényelmetlen volt, mert a köteleket nem vette le róla, de Ben nem mindig gondolta úgy, hogy neki teljes kényelemben kell lennie – máskor meg puha ágyba fektette, és csak simogatta, hogy aludjon.

_Nem tart sokáig._ Biztos nem, mert Ben kemény farka a fenekének simult.

Rey mélyen lélegzett, hogy a teste a legtöbbet pihenjen, és ne pazaroljon el időt a lihegéssel, de néha még mindig végigfutott rajta egy kis remegés.

Kimerült volt. A gyönyör után sebezhető.

Kibomló haja a csupasz bőrt csiklandozta a nyakán, de nem bírta felemelni a kezét, hogy ügyetlenül megigazgassa.

Ben szótalanul a háta mögé söpörte a kilógó hajszálakat, aztán megcsókolta a vállát. A sebhez ért az ajka, és Rey összerándult a fájdalomtól.

_Mikor üthették meg? Mikor kábították el? Tegnap? Tegnapelőtt?_

Az a méreg, amit kapott, gyorsan hatott, de az emlékek közül igazán az orvosnő féleleme fullasztotta, és a betegek kétségbeesése abban a piszkos helyiségben.

Eddig nem kérdezte meg Bent, hogy ő is érzi-e az Erőben, ha mások éreznek és szenvednek.

_Érzem._

Az Erő szerette, ha együtt voltak, szerette őt Ben karjában, a körme nyomát Ben hátán. Elmosta a tudatuk közti határokat, de főleg az övébe hatolhatott be Ben, és nem fordítva.

– Mert senki nem tanított – felelte hangosan Ben. – Nem szoktál hozzá, hogy titkokat kell megtartanod a mestered elől.

Rey bólintott. Fészkelődött kicsit, de Ben keze rögtön ott volt, belemarkolt a hasába, míg nem nyögött fel – inkább az erejétől, és nem a fájdalomtól.

– Ne mozogj!

Kegyetlen volt; sötét. A szavak alá kúszott erőszakossága, kegyetlensége, aminek meg kellett volna riasztania, mint ahogy minden embert, aki magára hagyta Bent, de Rey szerette, hogy ilyen. Mert így ő is lehetett vad. Most behódolt neki. Jobb volt, mint szabadnak lenni, egyedül.

Nem próbálták átállítani egymást, elfogadták a helyüket és szerepüket, még úgy is, ha fájt, mert Rey Ben mellett akart ébredni, anélkül, hogy titkolóznia kellene.

Egyre többször vágyott erre.

Ben nem először rabolta el. Ilyenkor és így találkoztak, aztán Rey néhány nap után visszatért az ellenálláshoz, hallgatni és titkolózni. Összerezzenni, ha Kylo Ren szóba került.

Egyre hosszabb ideig tartotta fogva.

Először csak egy nap volt, legutóbb két hét.

Most először rabolta el közvetve, eddig mindig személyesen vadászott rá. Rey felnyögött, amikor Ben ajka a vállához ért.

A közvetett módszer nem lesz a kedvence.

_Vajon megkapta érte az olcsó gyógyszerek árát? Vagy megölték? Ben megölte?_

– Ne aggódj, kicsi Rey, sokat fizettem érted.

Ben kinyújotta oldalra a jobb kezét, az Erőt használta, majd átnyújtott neki egy poharat.

– Idd ki!

Összekötözött kézzel nem volt könnyű. A kötél megfeszült rajta, de alig ért az első csepp víz az ajkához, Rey rájött, hogy mennyire szomjas. Kapkodva, nagyokat kortyolt, és csak akkor adta vissza, amikor üres lett.

Ben a hasára tette a kezét, nem engedte lehajolni. A melle előtt kellett tartania az összekötözött csuklóját, hogy ne feszüljön a kötél, de így fájt a válla. Ben nem gyógyította meg teljesen.

– Mert véresre karmoltad a csuklómat, és sírtál, hogy ne bántsalak.

Rey hátrafordult, hogy lássa az arcát, de erős kéz fogta meg a nyakát, Ben hüvelykujja a húsába nyomódott.

Megtartotta.

Rey nem mozdult.

Egyszerre volt jobb annál, amikor Ben az Erőt használta, mert közel lehetett hozzá, és rosszabb, mert nem tudott így máshol hozzáérni.

*

Készségesebb volt, mint legutóbb. Hamarabb elfogadta a helyzetet, hogy kikötözve tartja, hogy az lesz, amit ő akar, és nem az, amit Rey – vagyis az lesz, amit Rey akar, Ben elég gyakori vendég volt a lány elméjében, ahhoz, hogy tudja, mire vágyik.

Most felejteni.

Elvette a kezét a nyakáról. Várt, hogy Rey felszabadultan lélegezzen. Ziháljon. Nyöszörögjön, főleg, amikor a tenyerébe vette a mellét. A fészkelődéshez elég volt, hogy végigsimítson a mellbimbókon.

Rey felvinnyogott.

Elfojtott egy vigyort.

Rey olyan érzékeny volt! A legfinomabb érintéstől is megrezzent, még attól is, ha a lehelete a vállát érte, vagy az ujjával az oldalát cirógatta.

Már ismerte Rey testét, talán jobban, mint a sajátját. Rey érdekesebb és izgalmasabb volt. Most az elméjébe sem kellett belenyúlnia ahhoz, hogy tudja, Rey alig tartja magát, ilyen kevéstől is reszket.

A bőrén parázs minden érintés, legyen bármilyen finom is.

A térde is fájhatott a testhelyzettől, amibe belekényszerítette, de ezek az apróbb kényelmetlenségek csak fokozták az izgalmat, ahogy a megkötözött kéz is.

Megmarkolta Rey haját, oldalra fordította a fejét. Belecsókolt a nyakába, harapott, megnyalogatta a felsértett bőrt.

Rey a nevét ismételgette. Nem mondta ki, de Ben jól tudta, hogy mit szeretne.

_Még nem kaphatja meg._

– Mit szeretnél, kicsi Rey? – kérdezte, majd belemélyesztette a fogát a vállába.

Rey sikított.

Majdnem előre zuhant, de Ben megfogta a derekát. Közel húzza magához, hogy érezze a feneke ívét, a testét, ami ő érte sír.

Nyelt egyet, aztán belecsípett Rey csípőjébe.

Rey édesen megborzongott a keze alatt. Összerándult, amikor benyúlt a combja közé. Elég nedves volt, de Ben nem elégedett meg ennyivel.

– Tudsz te jobban várni rám, igaz?

Rey bólintott.

A haja az arcába tapadt, Ben nem mozdult, hogy a füle mögé simítsa.

Így nem is lát, annyival jobb.

Rey felemelte az összekötött kezét, talán, hogy megigazítsa a haját, de Ben megfogta a nyakát.

Óvatosan megszorította. A tenyerén érezte, hogy nyel Rey, hogy lazul el tőle.

Mindig megdöbbentette ez a mély bizalom. Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy ez a törékeny, emberi lény, akit annyira könnyű bántani, úgy dönt, hogy átadja neki a sorsát, csináljon vele azt, amit akar.

Ha fájdalmat ad, adjon azt, ha örömet akkor azt. Ha csak elvenni akar, mert önző, akkor legyen úgy, mert most ő irányít.

Uralkodik. Ben azt hatalmat szerette igazán, aminek Rey íze volt.

– Nem mozdulhatsz, amíg nem engedem. – Hangsúlyozásképpen megszorította a mellét, mire Rey a farkának dörgölőzött.

Ben előtt egy pillanatra csillagok szikráztak.

Majdnem káromkodott.

A nyelvébe harapott, hogy valamennyire vissza tudja fogni magát, mert Reynek a gyönyörtől kellett remegnie előtte, nem a kíntól.

Rey fülcimpájába harapott. Nem engedte el. A foga a húsba mélyedt, Rey felnyüszített.

_Ha azt akarod, hogy elengedjelek, használd a megfelelő szót: Skywalker_ – súgta bele az elméjébe.

A köteléken érzékelt valamennyit a kényelmetlenségből, a fáradtságból, ami behálózta Rey testét, az égető fájdalomból, ami minden apró harapással jobban lüktetett.

Rey szédült, Ben egy pillanatra látta a szeme sarkában táncoló szürke pöttyöket.

Összeszorította a torkát az aggodalom, de ez az ő félelme volt, nem Reyé.

Lazított a szorításon.

Az ujját Rey kezéhez érintette.

_Minden rendben_ – üzente Rey az Erőn át.

Alig hallható, de szüksége volt rá.

Ellazult a karjában. Odaadta neki magát élvezni és megjelölni.

Rajta lesz a fognyoma – ez már majdnem elég volt hozzá, hogy a hátára élvezzen, mint egy idióta. Ennél azért türelmesebb volt.

Az sem segített egyáltalán, amikor végre elengedte Rey fülét, és átborzongott rajta a megkönnyebbüléssel vegyes csalódottság.

– Szeretnéd, hogy megjelöljelek? Hogy mindenki tudja, hogy az enyém vagy, kicsi Rey?

Rey lihegett. Fészkelődött. Mintha össze akarná dörzsölni a combját, csak a kötelek nem engedték.

Majdnem megsajnálta.

– Válaszolj! – mordult a fülébe. – Ha azt kívánnám, hogy csendben légy, betömném a szád.

Piros volt, és kicsit duzzadt a harapástól. Pont olyan, amilyennek Ben szerette.

Az engedelmes Rey előre hajtotta a fejét. A tarkója szabaddá vált, és ő újból beleharaphatott gyengédség nélkül, hogy Rey megugorjon, amennyire a kötél engedte ( _semennyire_ ), és felvinnyogjon.

Rey felnyüszített, amikor a combja közé nyúlt, hogy ellenőrizze milyen nedves, aztán felsikoltott, amikor Ben belehatolt.

Nem játszadozott vele.

Nem húzta az időt, nem hagyta, hogy Rey megszokja, hogy nem üres.

Még a kötelék sem kellett, hogy tudja abból, ahogy összerándul alatta, ahogy nyög, hogy kényelmetlen, talán, hogy fáj is neki.

Lökött egyet a csípőjével, és elvigyorodott, amikor Reyből kicsalta azt a zokogásszerű hangot, amit csak ő tudott előcsalni, csak az ő teste, az ő mérete.

Nem hagyott időt arra, hogy megszokja őt, erőteljesen mozgott, de lassan. Kitöltötte Rey testét.

Reszketett az erőfeszítéstől, hogy elnyújtsa még egy kicsit, mert minden egyes mozdulatnál, amikor kihúzta magát Reyből, hogy aztán újra és újra belehatoljon, Rey _sírt érte._

Amikor meglátta Reyt, csak az ő kedvéért kikötve, majdnem megparancsolta neki, hogy csendben legyen.

De jól döntött, hogy nem utasította, és nem nyomta le a bugyiját a torkán.

A szánalmas, védtelen hangoktól megrándult a farka.

Rey összeszorult körülötte.

Ki kellett tartania.

Ki akarta élvezni azt a csodát, amit a kiszolgáltatott Rey jelentett.

Legyőzte.

A tulajdona volt. Az övé, ez járt a fejében, mikor megpillantotta elkábítva, magatehetetlenül. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy megdugja, és az ő titka lesz, hogy tudja, milyen könnyű vele bánni, amikor öntudatlan.

Élvezhette volna, milyen, amikor Rey fájdalomra ébred, sebekre a nyakán, amikor felismeri, hogy használta őt.

_Így is fájdalomra fog._ Ettől a gondolattól elégedettebb lett.

De most Rey éber volt, vinnyogott alatta.

Ben kíméletlenül körözött a csiklóján, míg Rey meg nem adta magát, és összecsukló lábbal élvezett el.

– Nem tudod tartani magad? Szerencsétlen, kis Rey. A kedvemért sem? – A hajánál fogva húzta fel magához. A nyakába csókolt.

Édes volt, ahogy remegett miatta.

_Már nem fogja sokáig bírni._

Lelökte az ágyra. Rey a megkötözött kezére zuhant. Feljajdult.

Ben megállt. _Ha Rey megsérült…_

Az aggodalma azonban hamar elmúlt, amikor Rey hátralökött a csípőjével, és felnyársalta saját magát.

Rey újra feljajdult, panaszosabban, mint az előző.

Egyszerre volt félelmetes és szégyenteli, ahogy az is, amit Ben érzett. Élvezte, hogy Rey elfogadja, amit kap, amit elvesz tőle, mert csak sikoltani képes.

Igaz, azt egyre rekedtebben.

Egymás után kétszer ütötte meg Rey fenekét.

Rey picit előrébb mozdult, hogy enyhítse a verést, vagy így kérje máshova, Ben nem tudta pontosan, de nem is érdekelte.

Durvább, szabálytalanabb ritmusra váltott. Minden lökése eltalálta azt a gyönyörűséges pontot Reyben, amivel sikolyokat csalogatott ki belőle, és újabb orgazmust.

Rey a párnába zokogott.

Ben vigyázott rá, hogy ne nyomja bele a teljes testsúlyával a matracba.

Egy pillanatra megállt, hogy Rey levegőhöz jusson.

Gyönyörködhessen benne, hogy esik szét darabjaira miatta.

– Még egy kicsit kibírod, ugye? – súgta a fülébe. Nem rejtette el, ahogy zihál.

Rey nem válaszolt.

Ben foga összezárult a nyakán, félkézzel magához ölelte a derekánál fogva, aztán a keze helyét átvette az Erő.

Mélyebbre nyomta a fogát.

– Kibírom – lehelte Rey úgy, mint, akinek nincs ereje többre.

Ben félresöpörte az aggodalmát. Rey szól, ha túl sok. Ez persze nem volt teljesen igaz, de az Erő elégedetten duruzsolt körülöttük.

Ott hagyta a vállán is a fognyomát, a melle oldalán is.

A vér halvány, fémes ízét érezte a nyelvén.

Reyt már csak ő tartotta meg a párna a csípője alatt.

Ben kitapintotta magát, ahogy szétfeszíti a lányt, és megragadta a fejét, kényszerítette, hogy ránézzen.

Rey nyögésében nem volt semmi emberi.

– Mit szeretnél jobban, kicsi Rey? Lenyelni vagy egész nap magadban tartani? – Kicsit jobban hörgött, mint akarta.

– Amit te szeretnél. – Alig volt hangja.

Az Erővel Ben eloldozta a lábát tartó kötelet, elengedte őt, és már majdnem rászólt, hogy térdeljen az ágy elé, amikor Rey összecsuklott.

Az Erőre bízta, hogy tartsa meg a levegőben.

Ujja bejárta Rey gerincét, kicsit már kerekebb csípőjét. Finoman harapott a nyakába, hogy ellenőrizze, hogy ébren van. A nyelve alatt Rey pulzusa gyors volt, és kapkodó.

Rey felnyögött, amikor elhúzódott tőle.

– Csak még egy kicsit – mondta neki halkan, hogy megnyugtassa.

A torka parancsokhoz szokott. Meglepte, hogy milyen hamar rátalált a hangsúlyra, ami gondoskodást ígért.

Nem kegyetlenséget.

Rey igenjét az elméjében érezte.

Felnyalábolta, hogy a karjában lógjon. Megengedte, hogy a vállára hajtsa a fejét, hogy ziháló lélegzetvételei cirógassák a bőrét.

– Ne félj, megtartalak – súgta. – Itt vagyok veled.

Talán durvának kellett volna lennie, nem kímélni a végén sem, de a kis, fáradt Rey az ereje végén járt. Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna elkábítani, kikötözni és megdugni.

Esélyt sem hagyott rá, hogy Rey pihenjen előtte, de szerette így.

A tenyerét Rey hasára csúsztatta, a másikat meg az állára. Nem fogta erősen, de így is érezte, hogy nyel és remeg az ujjai alatt.

– Mindjárt vége – mormolta a fülébe.

Rey az álla alá bújt, hajszálai Ben borostájába akadtak. Ben ujjai nyugtató köröket írtak a testére.

Megérdemelte.

Megcsókolta Rey nyakát, ott, ahol az imént még harapta, megnyalogatta a sebeket, mintha azzal gyógyítani tudna.

Rey felemelte gúzsba kötött kezét, hogy érte nyúljon, majd fáradtan leengedte.

Nyöszörgött. A teste megrándult Ben körül.

Ben körözött a csípőjével – Rey elfelejtett lélegezni, kipirult arca, mellkasa még pirosabb lett, és Ben szemét könny csípte.

Nem az övé.

Összeolvadtak, ahogy testben, tudatban is. Rey gyönyöre a finom remegés a testében, a halk, nehéz zihálás, az arcát eltorzító vonások elmostak benne valamit.

Rey az övé volt.

Együtt voltak.

Ő elégítette ki. Miatta nedves. Miatta lett ilyen könnyű és puha.

Miatta remeg még mindig az orgazmus új hullámától.

Gyorsított a tempón, ujja az állába vájt. A foga a nyakába, hogy elfojtsa túl hangos gyönyörét. Remegett, amikor végre beleélvezett Reybe.

Otthon volt.

**

A béke sosem jött meditáció közben.

Harc és szex közben igen, amikor egy volt a karddal, egy Reyjel.

Rey puhán, forrón lógott a karjában.

Pihegett. Olykor átfutott a testén egy kis remegés. A gyönyör utóhatásaként az izmai össze-összerándultak, de csak lágyan. Nem volt bennük erő.

A farka már puha volt Reyben, de nem akarta még kihúzni. Szeretett benne maradni.

Leengedte az ágyra, csípővel a párnára. Csókokat adott a sebekre a tarkóján. Kisimogatta a haját az arcából, vissza a füle mögé, és puszikat adott rá, aztán nagyon lassan kihúzta magát.

Rey felszisszent alatta.

– Minden rendben – mormolta Ben. – Biztonságban vagy. Nem vagy egyedül.

Ez volt a legfontosabb.

Ha magára hagyta így kimerülten, azt mindig rosszul viselte – Ben is. De fel kellett állnia, hogy előkészítse a meleg fürdőt.

A feladatra koncentrált. Meleg víz. Kicsit melegebb, mint, amit ő kellemesnek talált, hogy Rey sokáig pihenhessen benne, mert nem szerette a hideget. Neki az a magányról mesélt.

A csap, a kád egyszerű volt.

A hajó önmagában nem volt a legjobb modell, de átlagos volt, sok volt belőle, oda mentek vele, ahova csak akartak. Nem keltettek feltűnést.

Míg megtelt a kád, Ben kiment a pilótafülkébe, ellenőrizte, hogy minden megfelelő-e, még mindig az űr mélyén vannak-e.

A bujkálás volt a legnehezebb.

Megmutathatta volna a galaxist Reynek, elvihette volna az összes bolygóra, sétálni mehettek volna erdőkbe, fürödhettek volna fényesvizű folyókban, de nem, mert túl sokan ismerték az arcukat.

Vagyis Reyt. Nem volt a fején vérdíj, mert Ben ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő fogja levadászni a kis roncsvadászt. Megbánta, hogy Reyt nevezte meg Snoke gyilkosának, és nem vallotta be, hogy ő képzelte el így a trónutódlást.

Huxtól jött egy üzenet. Beszámolt a legújabb ügyekről: már megint nem kapták el az árulót, és a néhai Legfőbb Vezér gyilkosát sem – Ben vetett egy pillantást a kabinjukra; micsoda meglepetés, hogy megint megszökött a kis jedi –, pedig mindkettejüket látták Coruscant nyomornegyedeiben.

Ben megtekintette az átküldött felvételeket, amin Reyt megütötte egy droid.

Összeszorította a fogát. A köteléken végighullámzott a dühe.

Felébresztette Reyt, aki rémülten, vakon Ben haragjában és az aggodalmában, szólongatta, hogy hol van.

Ben visszarontott a kabinba megtorpanni az ágy előtt, megsimogatni Rey fejét.

_Meggondolatlan voltál,_ gondolta, de ezt eltemette mélyre, hogy ne férhessen hozzá se ő, se Rey.

Másért félni rosszabb volt, mint önmagáért nem aludni.

– Minden rendben.

Rey visszadugta a fejét az összekötözött karja alá, és Ben szívében megsajdult valami. Eloldozhatta volna hamarabb.

– Szeretem, ha így maradok – mondta Rey, és megmozgatta a kezét. – Akkor tudom, hogy visszajössz.

– Mindig visszajövök.

Felnyalábolta Reyt.

Nem volt nehéz, mert az ellenállás nem a tápláló ételekről volt híres, bevitte a fürdőbe.

Rey a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Valamit motyogott arról, hogy mennyire jó, ha így viszi, és hogy milyen erős, és hogy mennyire szereti, ha, de Rey túl halkan folytatta, hogy mit. Ben nem hallotta.

Beültette a kádba, Rey hátradőlt, és a kád szélére hajtotta a fejét. Lehunyta a szemét.

– Örülök, hogy itt nemcsak zuhany van.

Ben elmosolyodott. Nem tudott még nevetni, nyögések, és az a szaggatott, zokogó hang visszhangzott a fülében, amiről sosem lehetett pontosan eldönteni, hogy túl sok, vagy pont jó.

Leült a kád szélére. Óvatosan kezdte kioldani a csomókat, és letekerni róla a kötelet.

Égővörös nyomot hagytak.

Az aggodalom villámként száguldott végig a testén.

Rey felemelte a fejét, kinyitotta a bal szemét, ami alatt ott volt a Coruscant nyomornegyedében szerzett zúzódás is (amit nem engedett meggyógyítani), és álmosan rámosolygott.

– Nincs semmi baj – mondta. – Megpróbáltam kiszabadulni, mielőtt rájöttem volna, hogy te tartasz fogva.

– Máskor szólsz, hogy megigazítsam?

Rey a fejét rázta.

Felszisszent, amikor Ben masszírozni kezdte a karját.

– Ahhoz túl jó volt … – elhallgatott, elpirult, aztán anélkül, hogy Benre nézett volna, folytatta: – Valóságosabb volt így, tényleg olyan volt, mintha tényleg fogva tartanál, és azt veszel el tőlem, amit akarsz.

Ben hümmögött. Áttért Rey másik karjára, míg a meggyötört izmok ki nem lazultak. A vállához csak óvatosan ért, de Rey így is feljajdult, amikor kicsit erősebben dolgozott rajta.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy a korábbi gyógyítás nem sikerült teljesen.

Az öntudatlan Rey sírt, amikor hozzáért a vállához, megkarmolta őt. Rey most sem volt teljesen éber, mert békésen nyugtatta a fejét a kád szélén, Ben combja mellett, és nehezére esett kinyitni a szemét.

Most nem karmolt, de sírni sírt.

– Kibírnám.

– Tudom – felelte Ben.

Rey sóhajtott.

_Meg kellett volna tennem hamarabb. Le kellett volna fognom._

A bűntudata elérte a köteléken keresztül Reyt, mert a lány a combjához nyomta a fejét.

– Amit előbb mondtam, az ide is igaz. Így valóságosabb volt. Ha tényleg elrabolsz, nem hinném, hogy megúsznám sérülések nélkül.

– Egyszer már megtettem, de ne kérd, hogy legközelebb megüsselek.

– Nem foglak.

Rey meleg lehelete a meztelen bőréhez ért. Már ettől erekciója lett, legszívesebben kikapta volna a vízből, hogy oltsa vele a vágyát, de nem tette meg.

Megmosta Rey haját, hogy megnyugodjon. Gyengéd körökkel masszírozta a fejbőrébe a sampont, sokat időzött el a tarkóján, az ép vállán, nyakán, amit az ő fognyomai jelöltek.

– Azokat ne gyógyítsd meg – szólt rá Rey.

– Eszembe sem jutott.

Rey ellazult. A fejét a kád hűvös, nyirkos falának nyomta, Ben biztos volt benne, hogy elaludt. Szerette Reyt, hogy bízott benne, hogy mellette megengedte magának, hogy pihenjen.

– Csatlakozol? – kérdezte Rey hirtelen álomittas hangon, mint aki most ébredt valami, mély, kábító álomból.

– Örömmel – felelte Ben.

A víz túl forró volt neki, de Rey ellazult a meleg vízben, ezért Ben nem nyitotta meg a csapot, hogy a fürdővizükhöz engedjen egy kis hideget.

Az óvatos csók után megmasszírozta Rey lábát, szappant dörzsölt az egész testére. Rey néha felnyögött, ahogy élvezte a gondoskodást.

Ben szerette a szexet Reyjel, szeretett belehatolni, szerette, hogy torzul el az arca, amikor elélvez.

Imádta tudni, hogy Reybe élvezett, hogy az illatuk is közös, és az Erőben hagyott lenyomatuk is az.

Szerette megjelölni, hogy csak az övé, de ilyenkor, amikor Rey még védtelenebb volt, mint szex közben, a szíve szinte megfájdult. Gondoskodás közben Rey még jobban lemeztelenítette magát előtte, mint az ágyban, és ebben a bizalomban mindketten gyógyultak.

A lassú, szappanos masszázs után lemosta Reyt friss, meleg vízzel, megcsókolta, aztán kiemelte őt a kádból, lelapogatta róla a vizet, törülközőt csavart rá.

Leültette a kád szélére, oda, ahol előbb ő ült, és még meleg volt a testétől.

Letérdelt elé.

Megcsókolta a kipirosodott térdét – Rey összerezzent –, majd a kezébe vette a bokáját. A kádban nem érte el, és ez is sebes volt a kötelektől, mint a karja.

Lehet, hogy túl durvákat használt? Máskor valami finomabb anyagot fog választani.

Rey a hajába túrt.

Ben felpillantott rá. A bokája enyhe súlyként nyomta a tenyerét.

– Eszedbe ne jusson meggyógyítani.

– Miért nem?

Rey türelmetlenül elsimította a haját a szeme elől. Lassan, mintha újratanulná, hogy használja a kezét.

Ben elrejtett egy mosolyt.

– Szerettem azt, ahogy fájt – magyarázta a lány. A füle vörösebb volt, mint a teste többi része. – Ugyanannyira élveztem, mint te.

– Vagy jobban.

Rey lágyan elmosolyodott.

Ben megszorította a bokáját. Rövidre vágott körmét a felhorzsolt, érzékeny bőrfelszínre nyomta, amitől Rey feljajdult.

Még időben szorította le a lábát, mielőtt hasba rúgta volna.

Rey összerezzent, amikor megcsókolta a combja belső felét.

Gyengéd puszikat nyomott rá.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte nem kevés aggodalommal a hangjában Rey. A fehér, bolyhos törülköző csücskébe kapaszkodott, mintha az megmenthetné bármitől, amit Ben tervezett vele.

– Meg akartam masszírozni a lábad. Be akartalak vinni az ágyba, meg akartalak etetni.

– De most nem?

Rey szomorúnak tűnt, de Ben most nem lesett be az elméjébe.

– Tedd a kezed a kád szélére! Tartsd ott!

Rey engedelmeskedett. Óvatosan pislogott rá az előrehulló haja mögül. Odanyúlt, hogy megigazítsa.

Ben megismételte az utasítást.

Rey kósza hajtincse a szeplőire simult.

– Engedelmes vagy, igaz? – kérdezte Ben, és megpaskolta Rey combját. – Készséges vagy.

Beleharapott a combjába.

Hiába számított rá Rey, felsikoltott. Felemelte a karját de aztán újból megfogta a kád szélét, ahogy parancsolta.

– Tudod, hogy miért kapod?

Rey megborzongott.

– Nem tudom – lihegte Rey.

– Mert majdnem megrúgtál.

Újabb harapás. Újabb sikoly. Rekedtebb.

– Csak majdnem.

– Ezért nem büntetlek meg igazán.

Reyt kirázta a hideg, de a köteléken át Ben csak egy kis nógatást érzett, hogy menjen tovább, csinálja, amit elkezdett.

– Türelmetlenek vagyunk? – kérdezte Ben, de nem várt választ.

Felemelte Rey lábát, megfogta a csípőjét. Nem bízott abban, hogy orgazmus közben ülve tud maradni, és nem zuhan bele a kádba.

Felgyűrte a törülközőt, hogy könnyedén hozzáférjen Reyhez, aki remegett, és nyöszörgött, amikor megcsókolta a szeméremdombját.

Rey belemarkolt a hajába.

Ben megdermedt. Az orra súrolta Reyt, lélegzete újra és újra megborzongatta a bőrét. Aztán Rey sóhajtva elvette a kezét, és kapaszkodott tovább.

– Ügyes kislány.

Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy abbahagyja, és azt mondja, hogy majd később folytatja, de alig ért hozzá, Rey már elfehéredő ujjakkal kapaszkodott a kádba. Zihált fölötte, és már nem sikoltott, hanem inkább nyüszített, mint akinek nincs ereje többre, és mikor a nyelvét a csiklójához nyomta, remegve-sírva élvezett el fölötte.

Rey elengedte a kádat, de nem ért hozzá.

Ben megkönyörült rajta. Megfogta a derekát. Engedte, hogy a köteléken keresztül átmossa őt is Rey gyönyöre, és addig ölelte magához, míg Rey remegése nem csillapodott, és már lelassult a légzése, és ő is fel tudott állni.

Rey rádőlt a vállára, mint egy zsák.

– Meghalok, ha még egyszer ezt csinálod – mormolta a fülébe.

– Kipróbáljuk? Jöjjön az a második kör?

– Ez nem a második kör, hanem legalább a negyedik.

Kicsit dacos volt a hangja.

Ben elfojtott egy mosolyt. Kisimogatta Rey haját az arcából, majd puszikat adott az orrára, a szeplőkre és az állára.

– Azt mondtad, hogy utána megetetsz.

– Mikor ettél utoljára?

Rey sóhajtott, aztán legyintett. Ben ismerte ezt a mozdulatot a beszélgetéseikből, amikor az Erő volt szíves összekapcsolni őket. Nagyjából azt jelentette, _hogy már nem is emlékszem rá, de nem számít_. Vagy azt, _hogy odaadtam másnak, aki jobban megérdemelte._

Emiatt szokott rá arra, hogy mindig legyen nála valami, legalább egy ötszirom cipó vagy egy fűszeres tekercs, amit Rey kezébe lehetett nyomni.

Ezt sosem adta oda senkinek, hanem mindig megette, és az elmúlt négy hónap erőátviteles etetése kezdett rajta látszani.

– Mielőtt leszálltunk volna Coruscanton. Tápanyagkockát – fintorodott el Rey.

Ben elmosolyodott.

**

Igazat mondott Bennek. Tényleg akkor evett utoljára.

Az eltelt idő sehol sem volt azokhoz a jakkui napokhoz képest, amikor étel nélkül maradt. Most legfeljebb huszonnégy óra telhetett el, talán egy kicsit több, és annak a nagy részében úgyis aludt.

Ben aggódott érte, visszacipelte az ágyba, és az orra alá dugott egy kosarat. Rey szájában összefolyt a nyál. Ben a kedvenceit válogatta össze: újragondolt, és embereknek készült, keshiani fűszeres tekercsek, ötszirmos kenyerek, és a pirított siso, amit Takodana óta nem evett.

Rey a legjobb ételeket Ben köpenyéből ette, hiába megviseltek voltak, morzsálódtak, mert zsebben várták a megfelelő alkalmat.

Mindegyiket szerette.

Két kézzel esett neki a felkínált ételeknek, annyira habzsolt, hogy az ízeket is alig érezte.

A harmadik falat után megállt, és Ben felé nyújtott egy félbeharapott fűszeres tekercset. Ben elvette tőle, gondosan megrágta, aztán lenyelte.

Rey lerakta a kosarat, és hozzábújt. Ben magához húzta, puszit adott a halántékára.

Mindketten tudták, hogy hamarosan mennie kellett. Ben sem maradhatott távol az Első Rendtől – a legtöbb tábornoka hajlamos volt a trónjára áhítozni. Rey pedig azelőtt akart visszamenni, mielőtt valaki véletlenül megtalálná.

Magyarázkodni nem akart se Finnek, se Poe-nak, de főleg nem Leiának. Rey kicsit tartott tőle, és minél jobban ismerte Bent, annál inkább.

Nem, nem tartott tőle.

Haragudott rá. Magára hagyta Bent, amikor szüksége lett volna rá.

– Máskor is elrabolsz, ugye?

– Ha szeretnéd – felelte Ben. – Mikor?

Rey feltérdelt az ágyra, és megpuszilta a homlokát. Ben összerándult a gyengédségtől, Rey a hajába túrt, és masszírozni kezdte a fejbőrét, míg fel nem nyögött tőle.

– Az legyen nekem meglepetés.

Amikor megcsókolta, az olyan volt, mint először érezni az Erőt, ahogy átjárja a testét.

III.

Az eltűnése nagyobb port kavart, mint gondolta. Amikor megérkezett az Ajan Klossra, mindenki azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy jól van-e. Különös volt ez a fajta aggodalom, Rey nem szokta meg azt, hogy figyelnek rá, foglalkoznak vele.

Attól még persze egy senki volt, csak éppen egy hasznos senki.

A csuklyáját a fején tartotta, hogy eltakarja a nyakát borító lila foltokat, és igyekezett a legkevesebbet fészkelődni a kényelmetlen széken. Ha Ben kicsit gyengédebb lett volna vele, akkor is fájt volna a kemény ülésben ülni, de így olyan volt, mintha éppen kínoznák.

Ő engedte meg, hogy búcsú előtt legyen akármennyire kíméletlen, ha akar, lehet brutális is.

Rey nem válaszolt egy kérdésre sem, míg ki nem derült, hogy Finn épségben megmenekült, és hamarosan megérkezik a küldetéséről, ami eredetileg az övé volt. Az elrablói egyszerűen csak nem foglalkoztak vele.

Nem kérdezte meg Bent, hogy ő jött-e érte, vagy küldött érte valakit, de úgy gondolta, hogy Ben nem hagyná, hogy bárki hozzá érjen.

Ben hagyta életben Finnt. Kérés nélkül.

Mint kiderült a gyűlésen, Leia mesélte el, hogy Finn sokáig kereste, faggatta az orvosnőt, aki egyáltalán nem emlékezett Reyre. Mintha sosem lett volna ott. Finn meg hiába ordított vele, hiába könyörgött neki, nem tudott válaszolni.

Leia csak pislogott, amikor Rey szótlanul átadta neki az adatcsipet, és ő nem, de a többiek firtatták, hogy ki az informátora, mennyire megbízhatóak az adatok.

Rey nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy Benre az életét is rábízná.

Ben azt osztotta meg velük, amit az Első Rend tudott a régi, felkelő bázisokról.

_Hogy Rey biztonságban legyen._

Finn két nap múlva érkezett vissza a bázisra, addig Rey mindent megtett, hogy ne kerüljön az emberek szeme elé, mert mindig ott volt bennük a kimondatlan kérdés: _„Mi történt veled?”_

Nem kérdezték meg igazán. Csak óvatosan, kicsit sajnálkozva, és ha eddig úgy kezelték, mintha bármikor összetörhetne, most még inkább úgy bántak vele, mint egy megvadult állattal, egy riadt gyerekkel.

Lezuhanyozott – úgy, hogy mások is ott voltak, mert mindig volt valaki, és tudta, hogy látták a véraláfutásait a nyakán és a combján. Hallotta, ahogy valaki élesen beszívja a levegőt a háta mögött, de már nem volt sehol, mire Rey rászánta magát, hogy elzárja a forró vizet.

Leia rögtön megkereste, mert orvost ajánlott neki, és bármit, amire szüksége lehet. Leia a belilult nyakára pillantott, a fia keze nyomára, amiket Rey úgy szeretett, mert arra emlékeztette, ami köztük van.

Rey nemet intett, aztán, amikor Leia elengedte, kimenekült a bázisról be az erdőbe, és hagyta, hogy ráboruljanak a fák és az éjszaka, amíg nem lett a hőségből kellemes meleg, majd hűvös.

Jó volt a szellőt érezni a bőrén. A legtöbben már aludtak a bázison, és Rey csak álomfoszlányokat és vágyat érzékelt, nem terveket, elszántságot és a hétköznapok fájdalmát.

Szerette az éjszakát. Szeretett akkor fent lenni, gondolkozni.

Aludnia kellett volna, de nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy befeküdjön a hideg, kényelmetlen ágyba, ami nem is volt az övé, és sosem lesz.

Finn mögé lépett. Rey érezte az Erőben, mégis összerezzent. Valaki más is ott volt velük.

Menekülni akart, mert Ben ágyában szabadabb volt, mint itt, ahol a titkok túl nehézzé váltak, és senki nem volt, akire rábízhatta volna őket.

Finn leült az egyik oldalára. Poe a másikra. Finn megölelte. Poe nem.

– Engem tudod, mi érdekel? Ki az, aki így el tud kapni egy jedit, fogságban tudja tartani, és azt csinál vele, amit akar. Aztán ez a titokzatos illető elengedi a kis jedit. Miért engedett el, Rey? Miért nem tartott tovább fogságban? Hogy lehettél benne biztos, hogy nem követett?

Rey megborzongott.

– Poe!

Poe széttárta a kezét.

– Én csak felteszem a fontos kérdéseket.

– Bántották – sziszegte Finn Rey feje fölött.

Az ölelése szorosabb lett. Rey nem bújt ki a karjából, de az izmai megfeszültek. Nem a fájdalom miatt, hanem a hazugságok miatt, ahogy ragaszkodott hozzá Finn, ahogy jót akart, úgy fokozódott Rey bűntudata.

Hazudik. Ha elmondaná az igazat, nem értenék. Árulással vádolnák, vagy kínzással és erőszakkal Bent.

– Valóban bántották volna? – kérdezte Poe.

Megfogta Rey kezét, megvizsgálta a sérüléseket, Rey hagyta, aztán csak lehunyta a szemét, amikor Poe az arcát vizslatta. A zúzódás helyén csak egy halvány, sárgás folt maradt.

– Mit csinálsz?

– Azt mondtad, hogy megütötték – mondta Poe Finnek. – Ha kínozták, miért gyógyították meg? Miért nem jött vissza feldagadt arccal és kivert foggal? Hol ütötték még meg, mit mondtál?

– A vállán.

– Ha azt kéred, hogy vetkőzzek le, hogy megszemlélhesd, akkor az lesz az utolsó dolog, amit kimondasz.

– Milyen harapós lett itt valaki!

Rey fintorgott.

Poe lassan elvigyorodott.

– Ha megfognám a vállad, legfeljebb felháborodnál, de nem fájna, igaz?

Rey bólintott.

Poe vigyora kiszélesedett. Úgy tűnt, jobban élvezi ezt még egy csatánál is.

Rey megborzongott, és érezte, ahogy felforrósodik az arca.

– Elmondom, mit gondolok. Szerintem senki sem kínozta meg Reyt, ahogy fogva sem tartotta senki. Hihetetlen is lenne, hogy valaki elrabolja az utolsó jedit, aztán csak úgy szabadon engedi.

_Lehet, hogy át kellene gondolniuk Bennel, hogy hogy találkoznak legközelebb._

– Akkor, hogy magyarázod a kötélnyomokat? – kérdezte Finn.

– Hogy a mi kis jedink szereti, ha szex közben kikötözik, megharapják, és esetleg azt sem veti meg, ha fojtogatják.

Rey lesütötte a szemét. Nem mert Poe szemébe nézni. Elárulná magát úgy, de a hallgatása is elég volt, mert Poe egyszer csak vállon veregette.

– Sejtettem. Már az gyanús volt, hogy sosem kérsz orvost, pedig jöttél már vissza zúzódásokkal, égésnyomokkal…, és azt se felejtsük el, hogy alig bírtál járni.

Rey összeráncolta az orrát. Emlékezett erre az esetre. Ben először rabolta el, leteperte egy párbaj után. A föld hideg és nyirkos volt, amin Ben magáévá tette.

Még két nap után is talált gallydarabokat a hajában, és az illata még mindig őrizte Benét.

Sosem kellett törődnie a sebhelyeivel. Élete részének tartotta őket, amelyek elmesélték helyette, hogy mi történt vele. Egy-egy véraláfutás a mellén és a nyakán a jóra emlékeztették, hogy neki is van valami, amiért érdemes küzdenie.

– Volt pár kemény küldetésem – tért ki az egyenes válasz alól, amikor találkozott a tekintetük.

– Mi? Megszerezni néhány vakcinát a Coruscanton? Mikor találkoztál utoljára Rennel?

– Rey vár addig, amíg készen nem áll arra, hogy megküzdjön vele – szólt bele Finn.

Rey felhorkantott, aztán köhögésnek álcázta, mert most igazán nem bukhat le. Összefacsarodott a szíve.

A barátai túlságosan hittek benne.

Poe sóhajtott.

– Ha nem akarod bevallani, az is rendben van, Rey. Nagyon szívesen elhiszem, hogy fogságba estél, megkínoztak, elfogadom, mert te mondod.

Rey elmosolyodott.

_Meg fogja úszni._

– Fogságba estem. Kiszabadultam, amikor nem figyelt az elrablóm, aztán felmarkoltam ezt az adatcsipet is.

– Legalább te elhiszed, amit beszélsz?

Rey élesen beszívta a levegőt.

Poe rendíthetetlenül vigyorgott.

– Na jó, túlságosan boldog vagy így emberrablás után közvetlenül, szóval egy kérdésre szeretném, ha válaszolnál: pontosan hogyan menekültél el?

A rémület úgy csapott át rajta, mint a korbács. Erre nem készült fel.

Csábító volt, hogy elmetrükköt használjon, hogy elfelejtsék, hogy ne beszéljenek róla soha többé, csak arról, amiről merne mesélni, de akkor a barátság eltorzulna. Ha kiderülne… ők is elhagynák, mint a szülei, akik inkább ott hagyták a homoknak, minthogy felneveljék.

Ha megtenné, sosem lenne többé semmi igaz közöttük.

– Nem mondhatom el – döntött végül a féligazság mellett. – Veszélybe sodornám azt, aki megmentett, és ezt nem érdemli meg.

Rey egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Ha megtudnák… csak a fájdalmat hozná el nekik. Mélyebb, sűrűbb szenvedést, mint a mostani, mert a mostani bánat aggodalomból fakadt, ha tudnák az igazat árulással gyanúsítanák.

Nem engednék sehova, és az a kis öröm, ami a lopott perceikben bújt meg, még az is elpárologna.

Talán meg is ölnék.

– Nagyon készséges informátorod lehet – mondta Poe. – Ő okozta a horzsolásokat, vagy ezek utána keletkeztek, mert menekülés közben megálltál kicsit pihenni? Mert ezeket nem kínzás okozza, hanem a szenvedély. Ezt te is tudod, én is, és mindenki más is a felkelők között.

Finn megrándult Rey mellett. Megszorította a vállát, és Rey szeme előtt felszikrázott a fájdalom, ahogy Finn tenyere a harapás okozta véraláfutáshoz ért.

– Az informátorom volt.

Finn felkapta a fejét.

Poe csak vigyorgott.

Rey arca forró lett a zavartól.

– Legközelebb megismerhetjük mi is, nem igaz, Finn?

– Szó sem lehet róla!

– Az ellenállásnak hasznára válna, ha nemcsak te tartanád vele a kapcsolatot – mondta Finn.

Rey megborzongott a mindenki számára katasztrofális következményekkel járó találkozás lehetőségétől.

– Nem hiszem, hogy másnak elmondaná azokat a dolgokat, amiket nekem – magyarázta Rey. _Ti sem hallgatnátok meg őt._

_Soha többé nem bíznának meg benne, még akkor is, ha az összes adat pontos volt, és segített túlélni._

– Mi lesz az árulókkal, Poe?

A témaváltás meglepte a férfit, mert végigmérte őt, aztán elmosolyodott.

– Ha attól félsz, hogy elítélnek, mert arra használod a puncid, hogy az Első Rend tisztjei énekeljenek neked, akkor ne aggódj, szerintem ez szép önfeláldozás. Csak ne szeress bele, mert az megbonyolíthatja a dolgokat – mondta Poe, közben végig a szemébe nézett, míg Rey egyre vörösebb lett.

Poe tudja. Nem Bent, azt nem tudhatja, de azt, hogy nem érdekből van együtt a szeretőjével, arra rájött.

Rey a földet bámulta, a cipőjét, ami sötétbarna volt a szürke talajon.

A levegőben a pocsolyákban rohadó növények nehéz szaga ült.

A látomás úgy villant az elméjébe, mint egy villám, nem volt kép, nem volt hang, csak a tudás, hogy meg fogják tudni.

A lebukásnak keserű epe íze volt.

Másodpercek telhettek csak el, míg vissza nem került a boldog és gondtalan jelenbe, de Rey így is reszketett az éjszaka sem szűnő melegben.

Felkavarodott a gyomra. Öklendezett, de nem hányt, csak szédült, mintha az Erő ököllel vágta volna gyomorszájon, aztán arcon.

Finn tartotta a vállát, hogy ne zuhanjon előre.

Meg fogják ölni. Miután kiszedtek belőle mindent, ami fontos volt, ami a közös titkuk volt, míg nem marad semmi csak váz, mint egy kifosztott csillagrombolón.

Tántorogva állt fel, Finn és Poe hiába próbálták visszahúzni, Rey menekült. Be az éjszakába, az erdőbe, a régi bázishoz, ahol már nem járt senki, mert belakta a sötétség és a gaz. A falnak támaszkodott.

Most, hogy nem látta senki, most már sírhatott. Hangtalanul, egyedül, mint a Jakkun, ahol egy szipogás is elárulhatta a rejtekét, és Rey megtanult csendben, csak reszketve zokogni.

Könnyek áztatták a tenyerét.

Meg fog halni, és az Erő megmutatta, hogy előtte elárulja majd Bent, mert túl sok lesz a szenvedés, és csak azt akarja majd, hogy érjen véget így vagy úgy a kín, mert nem számít, csak ne tartson örökké, és akkor megölik, mert elárulta a lázadókat, de a másik árulásért jobban megérdemli majd.

A fülében hallotta a szívverését, bizonyítékot arra, hogy még él, hogy még nem kell a földre roskadnia, majd akkor elég megtennie, amikor már megtört, és mindent elmondott.

Hallotta a sajátjával összefonódó másikat is, ami már nem volt idegen. Ben szívét.

_Megtennéd, hogy nem gondolsz arra, hogy kínozna meg, majd végezne ki az ellenállás? Nagyon nehéz így koncentrálni._

A homlokát a kemény falnak nyomta, míg nem fájt.

Az Erő kegyes volt, hogy látták is egymást, nemcsak hallották egymás hangját, érezték egymás illatát. Ben a hajánál fogva ragadta meg, húzta el a faltól, hogy figyeljen rá, és Rey engedelmeskedett.

Még sajgott a teste Bentől, még nem gyógyult meg egy horzsolás sem, de az övé volt, ahogy a fejbőre égett a húzástól, aztán Ben tenyere a tarkójára simult. Simogatta, majd lecsúszott a gerincén.

Rey megtámaszkodott a falban. Zihált.

Aztán vége lett, és egy szörnyű pillanatig azt hitte, hogy az Erő kegyetlenebb volt, mint sokszor, mert általában szerette, ha együtt voltak, de most nem, mert elragadta tőle Bent, de megfordult, és Ben még ott volt.

Figyelte őt. Nem mozdult. Nem ért már hozzá.

Rey lépett egyet hátra, hogy csak érjen hozzá, mert ha rajta van a keze, az jó, az biztonság, de mielőtt Ben hozzáért volna, az Erő kiragadta a jelenből, abba a jövőbe, ami a leglehetségesebb.

A szájában érezte a vér ízét, mert a jövőben a torka már sebes a sikoltástól, hogy segítsen valaki, de hiába sír, senki nem jön. Magára hagyták a sötétben és hidegben.

Kizuhant a látomásból, didergett a jövő hidegétől. A lába nem tudta tartani.

Összeroskadt.

Ben tartotta és ölelte, aztán leült vele a földre, az ölébe segítette őt, és egy szót sem szólt, míg Rey a mellkasához nem bújt, hogy érezze a szívverését, ami erős és nyugodt volt.

A jelen volt.

– Láttad te is? – kérdezte Rey, de a csontjában érezte a választ, hogy nem, ez az ő jövője volt, nem Bené.

– Nem. A félelmedet viszont éreztem. – Csend, aztán: – Mutasd meg őket!

Most önként adta az emléket. Most sírt. Most kapaszkodott. Karmolt.

Ben meg sem rezzent, de a karja erősebben szorította. Az ujja a hajába túrt, simogatta. Különös volt, ez a szokatlanul gyengéd érintés. Ben szeretetét eddig jobbára harapásban, lefogásban érezte.

A csókja gyengéd volt – előbb a nyakán, aztán az arcán, végül az ajkán. Ízlelt és engesztelt. Hagyta, hogy felejtsen, míg könnyű nem lett, és csak ért hozzá megint. A fenekét simogatta, a derekát, ott, ahol a gerince végében olyan érzékeny, hogy könnyek szöknek a szemébe, ott ér hozzá.

– A látomás nem mindig a jövő – emlékeztette közben Ben, és ő kapaszkodott bele, a józanságába, a mosolyába. A kézbe, ami meleg, ami él, amivel tudja, hogy érjen hozzá.

– Legközelebb vigyél magaddal. Ne engedj vissza, de ne mondd el, mikor ragadsz el. Nem lenne biztonságos – súgta Rey.

Ben abbahagyta a cirógatást.

– Nem tartanálak fogságban.

– Tudom – Rey megsimogatta az arcát, aztán már csak az üres levegőhöz ért hozzá. Ujjbegye lágyan siklott át a semmin.

A tekintete találkozott Finn nagy, sötétbarna pillantásával.

– Mi történt?

– Csak egy különösen valóságos látomás.

Finn érte nyúlt, hogy felsegítse.

Rey reszketett.

– Minden rendben lesz – nyugtatta Finn.

Nem hitt neki.

Eltelt két hét, Bent ritkán hozta el hozzá az Erő, és most kíméletlen és kegyetlen volt, mert alig maradhatott. Csak egy pillantásra, egy megfogalmazott vágyra, egy gyors csókra, egy kis simogatásra, ami után Rey összedörzsölte a combját, de hiába várt, Ben addigra már eltűnt.

Mérges volt. Nem Benre, hanem az Erőre, önmagára, hogy nem tudja irányítani, hogy végre eltöltsenek egy éjszakát együtt, amikor nem sietteti őket semmi.

A sebek begyógyultak.

A jó horzsolásokat felváltották jelentésnélküli újak. Esések, ütések nyomai.

Finn szívesen edzett vele, sok fegyvert, sok stílust ismert a rohamosztagos múltjának köszönhetően, ahogy mondta, végre valami jóra is használja. Szívesen tanította Reyt új fogásokra, mert Rey csak a gyorsaságot, a nyers erőt és a kíméletlenséget ismerte.

Mindenféle küzdelemre fel kellett készülnie.

Leia is a vezérkar is támogatta, hogy ne menjen bevetésekre. Poe szerint azért, mert akkor nem kell félniük, hogy megint elrabolják, és esetleg az Első Rend tömlöcében végzi.

Nem mondta el a titkát.

Legalább mozoghatott, verekedhetett, megüthetett valamit, valakit, vagy ott volt a fájdalom, hogy elterelje a figyelmét.

Mindenki aggódott érte még így is. Esténként mindig összetalálkozott valamelyik orvossal, vagy Leiával, aki gyengéden érdeklődött, hogy jobban van-e, szüksége van-e valamire, és Rey nem tudott annak a szemébe nézni, aki elhagyta Bent.

Valószínűleg nem aggódna érte senki, ha tudnák, hol járt valójában.

Megpörgette a botot a feje fölött, lesújtott Finnre, de Finn arrébb szökkent.

– Majdnem.

Rey vicsorított. Erő nélkül harcolt, hogy edzze magát, és ne legyen kiegyenlítetlen a küzdelem, és már tízszer megbánta, hogy belement ebbe a felállásba.

Tíz ütésnyomot szerzett azóta, hogy elkezdték. Finn csak kilencet.

Poe a gyakorlópályának kinevezett tisztás szélén ült árnyékban. Fegyver nélkül. Üvegből itta a chandrilai bort, és mindannyiszor röhögött, ha valamelyikük eltalálta a másikat.

Az utolsó három alkalommal rajta nevetett.

Rey összeszorította a fogát. Kitért az ütés elől, és meglendítette a botját, és Finn megint elugrott előle.

– A titokzatos szeretőd nem tud neked fénykardot szerezni, hátha akad egy a lomtárban – kiáltott oda Poe.

Rey visszaordított egy káromkodást, amit ő sem tudott pontosan, hogy mit jelentett, mert a Jakkun senki sem magyarázta el a hutt nyelv finomságait, de ha ilyet mondott valakinek, akkor megverték érte, bármelyik jakkui kocsmában történt is.

Poe-nak bezzeg a szeme sem rebbent.

– Édesem, csak ennyire futja? – kérdezte.

Rey nyitotta a száját, hogy megmondja neki, hogy maradjon csöndben, ha nem akarja, hogy az Erővel szétrobbantsa az üveget, amikor Finn botja eltalálta a hasát. Kétrét görnyedt, és levegőért kapkodott.

– Túlságosan hozzászoktál ahhoz, hogy az Erő a segítségedre van.

Nem jutott oxigénhez, de így is harcolt tovább, meglendítette a fegyverét, tökéletes ütés lett. Finn a combjához kapott, és káromkodott.

– Ha mégis inkább rád fogadok, akkor elmondod, ki az a titokzatos szerető? – kérdezte Poe.

– Nem.

– A győztesnek is elmondhatod.

A következő pillanatban a lábszárán csattant Finn botja.

Rey feljajdult.

– Abbahagyjuk? – kérdezte Finn.

– Nem.

Rey támadott. A botja súrolta Finnt, aztán lelassult minden, Ben szívverését érezte a mellkasában, éppen észrevette Ben borostyánszínű tekintetét, aztán az Erő elrántotta őket egymástól, visszatértek a hangok.

Még Bent kereste, mikor Finn botja a térdhajlatát érte. A hirtelen fellobbanó fájdalomtól a földre zuhant. Az alkarja és a térde a földnek csattant – legalább erdei föld, nem kő vagy fém.

Rey feljajdult. Nem bírt rátámaszkodni a lábára, nem bírt felállni.

Hogy fog így harcolni? Élni?

Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nem igaz, hogy rá tud majd állni, csak a fájdalomtól és az ijedtségtől nem tud tisztán gondolkodni.

Ben távoli, felhőszerű rémülete összekeveredett a Finnből sugárzó aggodalommal.

Bántották.

Kavicsok nyomták a karját.

Nem a fájdalomtól, a dühtől lett könnyes a szeme. Nem győzi őt le senki, csak az, akinek megengedi. Hívta az Erőt, mert lehet, hogy Erő nélkül nem ér sokat, de Erővel – állítsák meg, ha bírják.

Az oldalára fordult, mert térdelni nem tudott.

Finn felé nyújtotta a kezét, és mielőtt gondolkodhatott volna, az Erővel nekilökte a falnak.

– Rey! – Ez Poe volt. Dühös, de valahogy mégis higgadt, pedig az ő dühe nem okozott betört koponyát.

Finn elszürkült arccal, szótlanul ült a fal tövében. A drapp egyenruha vörös lett a vértől.

Rey felugrott a földről, kényszerítette magát, hogy lépjen. A térde alig engedelmeskedett, újra és újra összecsuklott, de ellökte Poe kezét, amikor segíteni akart.

A mozgás segített. Könnyebben mozgott, ezek szerint nem repedt csontja, nem szakadt el semmije. Felesleges és szégyellnivaló volt a harag, amit érzett. A tehetetlenség, hogy nem tud megálljt parancsolni a dühnek, hogy ütnie kell, hogy fájdalmat okoznia kell, míg a másik el nem csendesedik.

Most azonban nem volt ideje, hogy önmagát hibáztassa. Össze kellett foldoznia a sebeket, amiket okozott.

Odasántikált Finnhez.

Lerogyott mellé a földre.

– Ne haragudj!

Finn megrázta a fejét.

– Várható volt. Veszélyes felbosszantani az utolsó jedit. – Még most is vigyorgott.

Rey szeme könnybe lábadt.

Finn szürke arca megrándult. Kinyúlt, megsimogatta a kézfejét.

– Nincs harag – mondta Finn.

Hirtelen fájt nyelni, de Rey mélyet lélegzett, összegyűjtötte az Erőt, hogy amit szétszakított, azt gyógyítsa is be. Kíméletlenül áradt ki belőle az Erő, és Rey biztos volt benne, hogy másnapra úgy fogja magát érezni, mint aki előző este túl sokat ivott, de most megérte. Látni, ahogy Finn összeszorított állkapcsa elenged, hogy felsóhajt, és az arcába visszatér a szín.

Finn szótlanul átölelte.

– Azért feküdj sokat, és pihenj néhány napot – mondta Rey. A földre támaszkodott. Úgy tűnt, hogy egy darabig itt marad a földön, mert a lába nem akart engedelmeskedni. Gyenge volt, és Rey mégis fontolóra vette a komolyabb sérülést.

A mesterek el tudták a testükkel feledtetni a fájdalmakat, még a töréseket is. Még Bennek is sikerült, amikor elvérzett majdnem a hóban, de Rey jelen pillanatban nem tudta elképzelni, hogy az Erőre támaszkodjon.

– Magadat is meggyógyítod? – kérdezte Finn.

Rey bólintott.

Még Poe is aggódva méregette, Rey legszívesebben föl-alá ugrált volna féllábon, hogy bemutassa, nem esett semmi baja, de az egy borzasztó kudarc lenne.

– Azt hiszem, egy darabig nem fogsz a nagyon titkos informátoroddal és szeretőddel találkozni, mert ezt bárki meglátja, rögtön szobafogságba küld – mutatott végül Poe a duzzanatra. (Rey megbánta, hogy nadrág nélkül, csak tunikában és alsóneműben edzett, de túl meleg volt ahhoz, hogy csak gondoljon is plusz ruhadarabokra.). – Amíg nem gyógyulsz meg, nem fognak engedni sehova.

Újfent hívta az Erőt, de az Erő nem mozdult, mint a fülledt, vihar előtti levegő az elviselhetetlen szélcsendben. Képtelen volt meggyógyítani magát. Talán azért, mert azt érezte mélyen legbelül, hogy megérdemli a hazugságokért, a titkokért, és mindazért a fájdalomért, amit okozott, okozni fog.

Gyengének és sápadtnak érezte magát, és Finn és Poe tekintetében látta a rosszul leplezett szánalmat. A sérülés is mélyebb, sötétebb lett, és jobban is fájt.

Nem fog orvosi segítséget kérni. Figyelmetlenség okozta, és másoknak jóval súlyosabb sérülései voltak, amire alig jutott személyzet.

Poe a vállára csapott.

– Lehet, inkább pihenned kellene – jegyezte meg, mintha bármit is értene ahhoz, amit Rey csinált, majd átkarolta Finnt, és Rey hallotta, amint a fülébe suttogja: – Szerezzünk neki egy orvost.

Rey lehunyta a szemét, ahogy az Erőre fókuszált.

– Segítsek? – kérdezte Ben.

Rey összerezzent. Az Erő elpárolgott, és visszatért oda, ahonnan el akarta vonni.

Ben előtte állt, hideg fények vonták be, mély, sötét árnyékokat képeztek az arcán, a hasán. Vajon hol lehet, mit csinálhat?

Vízcseppek ültek Ben bőrén, és meztelen volt és gyönyörű, és Rey minden fájdalma ellenére nyelt egyet.

Ritkán látta ruha nélkül, és most is nyilván akkor, amikor nem tud tenni semmit, hogy ez sokáig így maradjon, és magán érezze Ben izmos karját, aztán testét.

Nem válaszolt, Ben átfogta a nyakát. Ujja a tarkóját simogatta, ahogy kényszerítette, hogy felnézzen rá. Ben hüvelykujja az álla oldalát simogatta.

Az arcáról nem lehet leolvasni, hogy pontosan mire gondol.

Ben ezután letérdelt mellé, és megsimogatta a vállát, a lábát, elidőzött egy kicsit a térdén, míg Rey fel nem jajdult a fájdalomtól. Nem húzódott el, inkább összeszorította a fogát, és várta, hogy mit fog csinálni.

– Melyik rohamosztagos értette túlságosan is szó szerint a parancsot, hogy ne lőjenek a kis jedimre?

– Nincs a fejemen vérdíj?

– Már nincs. Vagyis van, de csak akkor kapnak érted pénzt, ha sértetlenül és életben hoznak el nekem. Ez jobban véd téged, mint bármi, amit el tudnék képzelni.

– Mint a háború befejezése?

– Rey!

– Nem mehetek el a bázisról, mióta tudják, hogy valaki fogságban tartott. Most csak gyakoroltam.

– A jakkui roncsvadászt leteríti egy felkelő? A jakkui roncsvadászt, aki még engem is legyőzött? Ellustultál, Rey? – Ben megnyomkodta a sérülést a térdén, Rey hiába húzta volna el a lábát. Ben megfogta a combját, és nem engedte.

Ben hüvelykujja a belső combját cirógatta, és ahogy feszült a keze alatt a combja, az jó volt, de fájt is, annyira, hogy be kellett harapnia a száját.

– Aztán megpróbáltad magadon is, igaz, kis jedi?

– Nem sikerült. – _Mert megjelentél, és elterelted a figyelmem._

– Segítsek?

Rey bólintott. Ügyetlennek érezte magát, ahogy ott kuporog a fal tövében, és mellette még vöröslik a fal ott, ahol nemrég még Finn haldoklott.

– Súlyos sérüléseknél inkább csak segítsd a gyógyulást, de ne te akard megoldani, nem ártanál magadnak vele, de félő, hogy túlságosan kimeríted magad vele. Kivéve, ha egyedül vagy, és veszélyben vagy. – Nem kellett az elméjében olvasnia ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogy Ben úgy véli, hogyha rajta múlik, Rey sosem fog veszélybe kerülni, és sosem lesz ilyesmire szüksége.

– Megmutatod, hogy csináljam, vagy lopjam el ezt a tudást is, mint a többit?

Ben tenyere a nyakára simult. Megszorította, csak annyira, hogy kicsit még pont kapjon levegőt, de beszélni ne tudjon. Az arcuk összesimult.

A heg, amit ő hagyott, dörzsölte az arcát.

Bele akart nyúlni az elméjébe, de most már egyszer sem érte váratlanul Bent, ezért rögtön kizárta.

Rey zihált. Ben ujja hol nyugtató köröket rajzolt a bőrére, hol szorított, míg Rey forrónak érezte az arcát, és túl gyorsnak és kétségbeesettnek a szívverését, aztán szédülni kezdett, és ekkor Ben mindig elengedte.

Most nem.

Rey levegőért kapkodott.

Ben szabad keze a combja közé siklott, félretolta az alsóneműt, és egyszer nagyon lassan végigsimított rajta.

Rey felszisszent.

– Vagy inkább ki kellene használnom, hogy tehetetlen és kiszolgáltatott vagy? Kihasználhatnám a helyzetet. – Ben megsimogatta a szeméremdombját a tunika és a fehérnemű alatt.

Végül is nem lenne példa nélküli. Ben mindig szerette őt így, ha azt tehetett vele, amit akart, azt vehetett el tőle, amit akart.

Rey felnyögött, és elvörösödött a saját hangjától.

– Jobban szeretem, ha én teszlek kiszolgáltatottá, nem mások okozta sebek miatt vergődsz a földön, hanem miattam.

Megcsókolta. Ben ritkán csókolt gyengéden, de ez inkább édes volt, mint kíméletlen és birtokló, ilyet eddig csak kilesett a bázis körüli erdőkben, eldugottabb helyiségeiben. Közben elengedte. Ben rövidre nyírt körme megkarcolta a nyaka oldalán a bőrt.

Az ujját felváltotta Ben ajka, és apró, gyengéd harapásokkal jelölte meg azt, ami az övé.

Rey belemarkolt Ben sötét, nedves hajába, aztán elhúzódott tőle. Vetett egy pillantást Ben álló farkára, elmosolyodott.

Jó volt tudni, hogy ilyen hatással van Benre.

Ben nedves, izmos mellkasára csúsztatta a tenyerét.

– Megtanítod?

– Ugyanúgy kell, mint mást gyógyítani – Ben ajka féloldalas mosolyra húzódott. – Nem hiszem, hogy lenne benne valami újdonság, de azért megmutatom, kicsi Rey.

Egészen más volt így tanulni, hogy Ben megnyitotta előtte az elméjét, megmutatta, hogy mit csináljon, mire figyeljen, megmutatta magát az érzést, nemcsak elmondta, hogy mit kell. Könnyebben és gyorsabban tanult volna, ha Ben ajka nem fedezte volna fel a testét, járta volna be a vállát és a hátát, időzött el a nyakán, harapott volna bele a mellébe, amikor koncentrált.

– Ben!

– Ha magadat gyógyítod, akkor általában olyan helyzetben vagy, hogy nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy kizárólag arra figyelj, amit csinálsz – felelte Ben. – A legtöbb helyzetben lesz valami, ami eltereli a figyelmed.

Ben beleharapott ezután az oldalába, mintha csak biztosítani akarná róla, hogy igen, el fogja terelni a figyelmét, és kuncogott, amikor Rey káromkodott.

A csípője és a válla tele volt harapásokkal, mire végre végzett. A lábában a fájdalom enyhült, és most már lábra tudott állni, de az várhat, mert Ben tenyere a hasára siklott, és simogatta. Most már nem akarta elterelni a figyelmét, nem vágyott másra, csak közelségre, és Rey sóhajtva bújt bele az ölelésbe.

Ben az arcát simogatta.

Rey ásított. El tudott volna így, itt aludni, és Ben puszijai egyáltalán nem segítettek, ahogy a puhán fülébe suttogott dicséretek sem.

– Majdnem megöltem ma egy embert – mondta halkan Rey, kimondta, mielőtt megrémülhetett volna az igazságtartalmától, hogy elfojtsa magában mélyre.

– De megmentetted.

Bólintott.

Ben megcsókolta a nyakát.

Rey fészkelődött. Ben ölelése szorosabbá vált.

Legközelebb vele megy. Még akkor is, ha a büntetést kockáztatja, ha később elkapják. Ha árulónak fogják tartani, akkor is m _egéri_ , döntötte el, _mert itt volt otthon._


End file.
